All Hail the Eater of the Socks
by EmptyHallway
Summary: The much awaited sequel to 'Living With an Alarm Clock Killer'. Still readable if you haven't read the first. Much fluffy fluffy Rogan futureness! Hooray! Most finally completed.
1. Prologue

ALL HAIL THE EATER OF THE SOCKS!

**Author's Note: **Voila! The very first chapter (technically a prologue) of the much awaited sequel to LIVING WITH AN ALARM CLOCK KILLER! Hoooray!!! I might not update every day with this one, but I will try my hardest to update as frequently as possible. If you haven't read the first, you'll still understand this one, but it would be better if you read it. Go to my bio pagey thing and click on Living With an Alarm Clock Killer. Oooh, and also, following the theme of the first, there will be a 'thing' in this story that happens every chapter. However, it won't be as obvious, and it starts in chapter one, not the prologue. Well, that's all I have to say! Thanks to everyone who wanted a sequel, and here it is! Hope you enjoy! (And remember to leave a review:P)

LOS PROLOGUOS

The tiny infant, oblivious to the world around her, stretched out her mouth in a wide yawn. "Hey whoozit." Logan whispered to her, bouncing her gently in his arms.

Rory smiled from the bed. "We need to name her."

"Really? I thought we could just call her Whoozit. Maybe Whoozita, seeing as how she's a girl."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, any suggestions?" She asked, swatting lazily at his arm.

"I thought that it was pretty much set in stone that we would name her Lorelai. Keep the chain going, and all." He confessed.

"Lorelai would be nice. But we can't call her Lorelai, and now Rory is taken."

"I've always thought Rory was a bit of a stretch from Lorelai…"

Rory gasped dramatically. "You think my name is a stretch from my real name? You think I should be called something less original, like Lori or Lily or Ellie or Reilly? This is really not the kind of confession one should make after their wife just spent roughly 12 hours in labor. May I remind you that this is your fault?"

Logan laughed, a noise that startled the baby. She squirmed in his arms and he rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep.

"I actually like Lily." He admitted, still gazing lovingly and the pink bundle in his hands. Rory nodded, she did too.

"So we're continuing the Lorelai chain." Rory said with a smile. "Can her middle name be Emily? As much as Grandma annoys me, I do love her and I know she would adore having her great-granddaughter named in her honor. Plus Lily is kind of like Emily, so calling her Lily wouldn't be as strange."

"Calling her Lily isn't strange! Lorelai Emily Huntzberger. I like it." He said with a nod.

"Um, that isn't it, Logan." Rory said, gaining a nervous expression. "I want you to add a name to the mix. I feel bad having her named after my mother and my grandmother, but none of your relatives. What about adding Shira?"

Logan shuddered dramatically. "No way am I corrupting my daughter before she turns two." He said. "If you insist on giving her a Huntzberger family name, we'll call her Honor after her aunt. Lorelai Emily Honor Huntzberger. A mouthful, but it works."

Rory reached out a hand and stroked the newly-named Lily's cheek. "Hey Lily." She said. "Welcome to your fifth or so hour on earth. I'm your mommy, and that's your daddy. He's gonna be the best daddy a girl can have, I promise. You're going to be spoiled rotten thanks to him. Here you are, not even a day old, and you have more diamonds then most full grown women. But never think that all you have is money, sweetie. With my brains and his looks, you're gonna go far. Look forward to finding something new everyday. I promise you will." She smiled sweetly at the baby who was starting to wake up again.

"Why can't she have my brains?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Because I want her to be smart." Rory retorted. Logan rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Case and point." Rory said, chuckling.

"Hey Princess." It was Logan's turn to talk to the infant. "Don't listen to your mommy about me spoiling you. It's perfectly normal for my baby girl to be dripping in jewels. Anything you ever want, just say the word and daddy will make it happen. I would gladly fly you to the moon and back, Princess. Seriously, though. I read something somewhere about commercial space travel. If you ever go through a space phase or whatever, you will be the first on that rocket. I love you to bits, Princess." He smiled. _His _daughter. He loved saying that. He loved her.

Rory was staring at the two, happy beyond words. A loving husband and a new daughter. Life couldn't get better.

Logan gave a small laugh as he remembered something else he needed to tell his daughter. "One more thing, Princess. Try and be extra careful around clocks."


	2. A pink one with coffee and a unicorn

**Author's Note:** Ta-dah! The first chapter!!!!

NUMERO UNO

Several months later, Logan walked into the kitchen in time to find Rory pouring coffee into Lily's bottle.

"Ace!" He exclaimed. "Are you feeding our ten month old daughter a bottle of coffee?"

"Um… No?" Rory smiled innocently and shoved the bottle behind her back. Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's only a bit of coffee, it's mostly milk!" She whined. "She likes the taste!"

Logan shook his head and laughed at his wife's antics. "Coffee is bad for you. Our daughter is never going to grow because of it."

"GASP! Please say you didn't say that. Coffee will never hurt anyone. Don't listen to him, Lily." She told the child, who was sitting in her highchair, gurgling nonsensically.

"I said it Ace, and it's true. Tell you what. If you can prove to me that she likes the taste, I will let you give her a bit every once in a while. Decaf." Logan smiled triumphantly.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Rory replied, making Logan smile. She walked over to Lily and held the bottle just out of reach.

"Ma!" Lily screeched. "Baba! Baba!" She paused for a minute. "Cah-feh!" She shrieked gleefully, kicking her pudgy baby legs happily. Rory handed her the bottle with a smirk.

"She truly is my daughter!" She told Logan. "I guess I win!"

"There was nothing to win."

"Yes, but I won it anyway, therefore making me win twice as hard!"

"You can't win harder and softer. This is the what, eighth time I've been over this?"

"I say you can, so you can. Isn't that right, Lily? Mommy wins, doesn't she? Yes she does. She wins way harder then Daddy. He loses!" Rory cooed to the infant, who was busy drinking her bottle.

Logan walked over to the infant, who held out an arm, asking to be picked up. Logan obliged, bouncing her in his arms and listening to her laughter. "Guess what, Princess?" He asked, still bouncing her. "I bought you a present! How's that for Daddy sucking? Come on, I want to show it for you before I leave for work. You finished with your bottle?"

Logan took the bottle from her grasp and she let go, letting him know that she was indeed done. He put it down and carried her out of the room into her nursery, Rory following behind.

They walked in to the room and Logan put Lily on the carpeted floor, letting her crawl around. The whole room was purple, with tall lilies painted on the walls. Her crib was antiqued silver, and it matched the antique carriage in the corner that was overflowing with stuffed toys. All the furniture was white, and the quilts, pillows and drapes followed the lily motif.

Rory took this opportunity to turn to Logan with her hand on his hips. "Ok, Buster. It's time I told you, you're taking this whole spoiling our daughter a little too far." She said with a half-serious scowl.

Logan looked around, feigning confusion. "What? Did I buy her something she didn't need? I don't see anything around here that she could have lived without!"

"Geee! Gaahgaa!" Rory turned around to watch Lily playing with the giant purple unicorn that now sat in the corner of the room, standing over five feet tall.

"You bought her a life sized unicorn!" Rory told Logan.

"Believe it or not, Ace, I knew what it was when I handed the clerk my credit card."

"Well, well mister smarty mouth. You think I'm not serious? I'm very, very serious." Rory tried desperately to keep her composure and air of annoyance, but between Lily, who was failing to climb on top of the plush animal, and Logan, who was still pretending he didn't know he was spoiling the baby, she couldn't stop from laughing.

Logan smirked and gathered his wife up for a kiss. "Gaahaa..." Lily mumbled, making Rory break off the kiss to look at the baby.

She was sitting at the legs of the unicorn, contentedly chewing on her pink, rubber-soled sock.

"No! No!" Rory rushed over and teased the offending garment out of Lily's mouth. "Sock bad. No eat sock. Sock make Lily sick. Sock on foot."

"Cave-Rory need dictionary muchly." Logan added. Rory smiled and rolled her eyes.


	3. A purple one with cake and Spanish beer

A purple one with cake and Spanish beer

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm amazed at the positive response to this fic. Here's another chapter, it's short but me likes it and it has FINN!

CHAPTER ONE PLUS ONE (Three!)

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday…" At this the party broke off, each calling the now one year old Lily by their own special name for her.

"Sweetie!" Lorelai sang, very much the proud grandmother.

"Princess!" Logan added.

"Whoozit!" Finn sang. Well, technically sang. More shouted than anything else.

When the song had ended and Lily had gleefully smashed a fist into the colossally huge pink cake, Rory swatted Finn on the head.

"She has a name now, you know." She told him, grinning.

"Yes, love, she does, doesn't she. What is it again? Lila, Lola, Loly… Oh, yeah! Lily! However, her name for the first nine months I knew her was Whoozit, and so Whoozit she is." He responded.

Rory rolled her eyes. She walked over to the highchair, where Lily was sucking icing off of her tightly balled fist.

"Hey birthday girl!" She cooed, picked her up and bouncing her a little. "How are you liking your superfantastic party? Thank Grandmother Emily for the fanciness of it all, she insisted that a Huntzberger baby needed a fitting first birthday party."

Logan walked up to them. "Hey, there's my two favorite girls! Rory, Emily wants to see you in the kitchen. Something about the chocolate boxes."

Rory nodded with a roll of her eyes, not wanting to go deal with whatever chocolate box emergency Emily had invented.

"How about you let Daddy hold you, Princess?" Logan asked Lily.

"Finneeee!" Lily's garbled words were beginning to become more articulate, and her vocabulary had expanded to include her 'uncle', her godfather Finn.

"Aw, hear that, mate?" Finn had been within earshot. "Your daughter is already choosing strange men over her father. Mark my words, Logan, she'll be all grown up before you can count to ten."

"Wow, Finn. That sounded strangely deep. Did that actually mean anything?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Actually, it was meant to be an innuendo. But you can think it was smart, love. You just keep thinking that." He stretched out his arms to take Lily from Rory, bouncing her up and down as she squealed with laughter.

Rory gave Logan a quick peck on the lips and rushed off to the kitchen. Logan and Finn walked with Lily to the sitting room, where Finn sat her down and began to play peekaboo with her.

"You know, Finn, you seem to be enjoying this game more than she is." Logan said with a small laugh. Lily was staring impassively at the Australian, a small trail of drool leaving the confines of her mouth.

"Peeeek-a… BOO!" He cooed at her. Lily hiccupped in response. "Fine, love. Don't appreciate decent entertainment. God, Logan, she's just like you. You never did like my acting… or singing… or dancing…" Finn trailed off. "Mind you, I probably wouldn't like them either, but I was always too drunk to remember what I did or how to make it better…"

Logan laughed. "Oh, Finn, that reminds me, Colin sent me a box of the most amazing beer from Spain. He told me to give you the name."

"Ah, I'm always open to a new beer. Got a pen?"

While the two men searched for a pen to write down the name of the beer in question, Lily busied herself with peeling off a purple sock and shoving it into her mouth.

"Agh!" Finn exclaimed upon noticing her with half of a cotton sock hanging out of her mouth. "She's eating her sock, Logan!"

"Again?" He asked, nonplussed, and began to pull it away.

"Again? Again? What do you mean, again? Your daughter eats her socks on a regular bases? Mate, that's an addiction and addictions are bad. You should consider rehab."

"Uh, rehab for my one year old because she likes to chew on socks? Wow, alcohol has killed one brain cell too many, Finn." Logan told him, putting the sock back on Lily's foot.


	4. A blue one with cupcakes and the Wiggles

A blue one with chocolate cupcakes and the Wiggles

**Author's Note: **I don't like this story very much. Im very tempted to stop writing it, but i don't want to abandon a story, so I won't. But pleeease make it worth my while and review! It would make me love it more if i knew you loved it:)

ANOTHER CHAPTER

With her chestnut-coloured curls swept into wispy pigtails secured with huge blue polka-dotted ribbons and her brown, mischief-filled eyes glued to the television, Lily sat proudly on Logan's chest, refusing to budge.

"I could just knock you off, Princess." Logan pointed off.

"Shhhhh!" She chastised him, bringing a finger up to her mouth.

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Shhhhh! Daaaddy! Shhhh!" She reprimanded again, grinning widely.

"When your mommy gets home…"

"I say Daddy fehw sweep!" She said with a comical shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, you and I both know that that is unfair. I was _not _asleep, I was just resting. And _you _were supposed to be asleep for another half an hour…" Logan trailed off with raised eyebrows, realizing he was arguing with his one and a half year old daughter.

"You know I could just scoop you up and put you on the floor." He told her.

"Shhhhhh!" She said again, scrunching her face together. Then again, how could he even try and argue with something so cute?

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about Lily being just like Rory when the door opened and Rory herself walked in with several shopping bags.

"Hey guys!" She called to them. "Sweetie, why are you sitting on Daddy?"

"He fehw sweep!" She accused, pointing a finger inches away from Logan's nose.

"I did not!" He countered.

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

Lily nodded.

"Nuh-uh!" He said.

She nodded away, repeating the motion while saying, "Did 'oo" over and over.

"I agree with Lily." Rory said after a moments thought.

"Not fair!"

"It is too. She's cuter than you. Plus she's watching a good TV show, and I can hardly argue with someone with such impeccable taste."

"She's watching the Wiggles!"

"_So _much more entertaining than Barney…"

"Urgh, I give up. How was shopping?"

"Tiring like you wouldn't believe."

"No, I probably wouldn't."

Rory waved him off and plopped herself down on the couch next to Logan's head. "Ooh, Lily! Auntie Steph found the cutest little pink skirt, but it was too small for Nicole, so I bought it for you! Wanna see?"

Lily nodded, but stayed put on Logan's chest.

"Ooh, and I brought home some chocolate cupcakes." She added, rummaging through a bag and pulling out a white cake box.

"Yum!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing off of her father's chest. She sat on the floor and Rory handed her a cupcake.

"What!?" Logan sat up abruptly.

"Oh, do you want one?" Rory asked.

"No! You just got her off of my chest in thirty seconds! I've been trying for nearly an hour!"

"Did you have coffee and/or chocolate?"

"No…"

"Gosh, Lily, for a smart man, your Daddy sure it stupid."

Lily nodded in agreement, an action which smeared chocolate icing onto the tips of her pigtails.

"You guys are mean." Logan said, giving Rory a kiss. He would have deepened it if it weren't for the tiny 'oops' that came from Lily. Both of them looked at her in time to see her licking chocolate from her blue sock.

"Lily! Sock out of mouth." Rory reprimanded.

"Choc'wat!" She protested, still sucking on it.

Logan pulled it out of her mouth and put it back on her foot.

"Now Lily, what have I told you before?" Rory asked, pulling the small girl onto her lap.

Lily shrugged.

"Only coffee is reason to put a sock in your mouth, literally or metaphorically." She reminded Lily with such an air of seriousness that Logan couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:** See the pretty purple button? It's a ,magic purple button. Press it and see what happens!


	5. A yellow one with coffee and a stroller

A yellow one with Starbucks and a matching stroller 

CHAPTER ALL OF MY FINGERS ON MY HAND WITHOUT MY THUMB, BECAUSE IT ISN'T REALLY A FINGER.

Rory pushed the yellow stroller happily, still amused at that morning's antics. Lily had refused to get into her stroller because her outfit hadn't matched it, making Rory have to drive back to the house, pick out a yellow dress with a white cardigan, redress Lily, and drive back to the mall.

"I would have been angry," She was telling Logan on the phone with a grin, "But that morning I stopped myself from wearing red shoes for the same reason."

"Aw, how surprising. And to think, today I refrained from the blue tie because it clashes _terribly _with my ink blotter…" He replied.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, mister. I'll have you know that it would be absolutely terrible if my shoes clashed with the stroller. Also, I'm going to buy a new one today that goes with my red shoes, because I love them and want to wear them more but can't until we own a red stroller."

"Aaace," He whined, "We have blue, pink, green, black, orange, yellow and camouflage strollers. Do we really need a red one?"

"Yes." Came the immediate reply, as if it were obvious.

"Can't you just buy new shoes?"

"Actually, it comes out to around the same price, so I think I'll stick with the stroller."

Logan rolled his eyes, a gesture that was wasted over the phone. "In what world does a pair of shoes and a stroller cost the same?"

"In a very special, very tiny world where Daddy is a big business man with a trust fund bigger than his ego, which is saying a lot, and where Mommy is a bestselling author who deserves every penny she earned. Well, most of them, anyway."

Logan laughed.

"Ooh, and also in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. If they sold strollers. And in upside down land where you read prices upside down. I like that land…"

"Ace, you are too much." He said, laughing.

"No, you know what is too much? Coffee. Four dollars for a large vanilla latte. I still haven't gotten over the fact that coffee is so expensive, you know. Ooh, look, it's a Starbucks! I'm going to spend too much money on coffee, bye!"

"Wait, Ace!" Logan said before she hung up, "Don't give too much junk to Lily, she eats way too much sugary food. Also, coffee must be decaf. D-E-caf. Not caf. Don't pretend you don't hear the D-E like last time. DECAF."

"Ok, Logan. I get it." Rory said, faking impatience.

"Ok then, bye. Love you, and tell Lily I love her, too."

"Love you!"

Rory came to a stop outside of the Starbucks, parking Lily's stroller at a table and picking the toddler up to go stand in line.

"Ok sweetie," Rory told her, "Your daddy doesn't want you having any more chocolate, because he thinks you're already too hyper. How does carrot cake sound?" Rory asked, pointing to a carrot muffin.

Lily brought her hands up in front of her mouth and pretended she was barfing.

Rory sighed. The kid had a point. "Fine, I'll get you a fudge brownie with chocolate icing. But what do we tell daddy we had?"

"Vegble an miwk. Mm!" She rubbed a hand to her tummy for emphasis.

"And the chocolate?"

"Shhhhh!" Lily said, starting to laugh. She loved 'tricking' her father.

"Hi. Could I have two large coffees, a small decaf, a chocolate fudge brownie and a chocolate almond croissant, please?" She asked the barista.

"Rory!" Lane's familiar voice sounded from behind her. "Wow, I haven't seen you in months! Oh! Lily! Last time I saw you was at your first birthday! She's grown a lot, Rory, she's what, nearly two now?"

Rory nodded and gave Lane a hug, squishing Lily between them. "Wait. Lane. Is that what I think it is?" She asked, referring to Lane's slightly swelled belly.

"Yup. Baby number three! This one's a girl, thank _god. _I swear, I would have freaked if we had another boy. Between Zach, Kyle and Robbie, there is _far _too much testosterone in our house. Here, let me get a coffee and come sit with you, we have way too much catching up to do!"

Rory nodded, collected her coffees, paid, and went to sit down with Lily. A minute or two later, Lane joined them at the table.

"So, Lane. How did you not tell me you were pregnant when I talked to you a few weeks ago?" Rory asked.

"To be honest, I totally forgot. Everyone else already knew, I forgot you hadn't. Tell you what. From now on, we have to get together at least once a month. I can even bring Kyle and Robbie, maybe Lily will set a good example for them."

Rory laughed and berated Lane with more questions about life. The two sat, amicably talking, for another fifteen minutes or so, before Lane's cellphone started to ring.

"Hey? Zach, hon, I have to buy Kyle and Robbie new bathing suits today, swim lessons start on Sunday! No, you have to bring them with you. Oh come on, they love the boys! Just give them a coloring book. Yeah, sure. Ok, bye, love you!" Lane finished the rapid conversation and hung up her phone.

"That was Zach. He has the boys today but he's supposed to meet with some recording people about our new album, and he wants me to take them. Anyway, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go buy Kyle and Robbie swimsuits." She explained to Rory.

"Why don't I come with you? I need to get a few things for Lily, and I want to keep talking anyway." Rory suggested. Lane nodded in agreement and stood up, gathering her things together. Rory stood up too and turned to Lily.

She was pulling off her left sock, the right one dangling from her mouth.

"Lily!" Rory scolded. Lily opened her mouth and the sock dropped out. "Why was your sock in your mouth?"

The little girl shrugged. "Bowd." She said, as if it explained everything. And in a way, it did.

**Author's Note:** And so, another chapter has passed. I like this one better than chapter two, and three is my favorite. Well, I'm not going to abandon this story because i hate reading stories that were abandoned, so the updates will continue! Oh, and if anyone was confuzzled, 'Bowd' meant 'Bored'.


	6. A green one with Foofoo and a leprechaun

**Author's Note: **I've had a few reviews that said Lily wouldn't be able to do the stuff she does at her age. I just wanted to clear up that there are time lapses in between chapters, but her age is always specified. And also that I am using my cousin as a model for what Lily does. He's one and a half, and he has a lot of words in his vocabulary already. Everything Lily does is quite within the realm of possibility. Trust me, I have a huge family, alot of who are younger than me. I have seen quite a few babies. No matter, here is another chapter!!! (hooray!) sorry for the late update, I had a huge paper due today that I was working on all weekend. Next update will be quicker! (I hope!) Keep reading, and reviewing!

A green one with Foofoo and a leprechaun 

"Little bunny Foofoo hopping through the forest, picking up the field mice and bopping them on their heads…" Logan warbled Lily's favorite rhyme pathetically off tune, but the small toddler giggled anyway.

"Ah, I never thought I'd see the day that Yale's king of playboys sung nursery rhymes badly to his two and a half year old daughter." Rory said with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Oh, shuddup." He said with small grin.

"But you haven't even heard the best part! I just got off the phone with Grandmommy Huntzberger. Grandmommy wants to see her snookiepoo for dinner tonight."

"So naturally, you agreed?" He groaned.

"Naturally. Don't worry; Honor and Josh are coming, meaning we get to see our _adorable_ nephew." Rory stressed the word 'adorable', making Logan roll his eyes.

"Ace, are you ever going to forgive Gavin for dropping your purse into the toilet?"

"No."

"Ace, he wasn't even three."

"Lily's never dropped my purse in the toilet." She shot back, pointing.

"But she has dropped your wedding ring, my razor, your cellphone, my ipod and her shoe."

Rory had to laugh at this. She bent down and kissed Logan. "I hate you." She said playfully.

"Oh, I'm so hurt. What would make you love me again?"

"Hmmm, let me think… Ooh, I know! I'd love you if you were a dancing leprechaun! With pink hair! Lily, wouldn't your father make a good dancing leprechaun?"

Lily clapped her hands together.

"Ace, she doesn't even know what a leprechaun _is._" Logan pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. There's a rule about this, you know – if it has pink hair and dances, it's definitely a good thing. And Lily knows what pink is and what dancing is, so ha."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how you come up with this kind of stuff…"

"It's genetic."

"I figured. So we _have _to go to their house tonight?"

"No way out of it. I tried. We have to be there, dressed and on our best behavior, in three hours, meaning go take a shower, I'll dress Lily."

"Ace, we have three hours."

"I know, I wish we had more time to dress, too."

"No, I meant we don't need to start getting ready now."

Rory snorted and held out her hand to Lily, who took it and stood up.

"Come on, Sweets, we have to get you ready to go to Grandmother and Grandfather's house, how fun!" Rory tried to sound enthusiastic for Lily's benefit, but failed miserably.

Together they walked into Lily's room and Lily pulled herself onto the toddler bed that had recently replaced the crib.

"Ok…" Rory started, walking into Lily's closet. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to pull out some outfits, you nod. Got it? Good."

She walked out with an armful of dresses that she put on a chair. The first one she held up was light purple, with puffy sleeves and a silky purple belt. Lily shook her head. A polka-dotted orange one got the same shake of a head. So did a blue one and a pink one. Finally, Rory pulled out a green silk dress with a puffy skirt. Lily nodded enthusiastically, so Rory brought it to her.

"I think you have a pair of socks this colour, Lily. Can you get them, please?" Rory pointed to the wicker basket full of socks near the door. She had recently decided that Lily needed to start learning to dress herself, and had placed wicker baskets with various articles of clothing throughout the room. A bin of socks, a case of hair bows, a shelf of shoes, and so on.

Rory sat herself down on the bed until Lily came back, socks in… mouth. She was crawling on all fours, two green frilly socks hanging between her teeth.

"Lily!" Rory called. "Socks in hands!"

Lily crawled over to Rory and dropped the socks onto the floor. "Woof!" She said happily.

"Oh, you're pretending to be a dog?"

"Woof!"

"Does this have anything to do with Daddy reading you the puppy book?"

"Woof!" She said as she nodded. "Puppy cawed Foofoo!" She added as an afterthought.

Suddenly a thought struck Rory like a pound of bricks dropping from an eighteen story building.

"Logan!" Rory called into the hall, "Come here please!"

"Yesh?" Logan walked in with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"When you were reading Lily that book about the Happy Little Puppy, did you by chance promise to buy her a dog?" She asked slowly.

Logan swallowed the toothpaste in his mouth and looked at his wife, who was staring at him with death in her eyes. "Um… Maybe?" He responded, fearing for his life.


	7. A grey one with 'grr'ing and trucks

A grey one with 'Grr'ing and trucks

**Author's Note**: Hello all! Just another lahvely thank you to my lahvely reviewers, thou art all mahvelous and lahvley and fahntashtic. Ooh also, I can't decide whether or not I should throw another baby into the mix. Drop a review with your opinions, and I'll decide based on what you guys want. Hope you enjoy!

The car trip to the Huntzberger mansion was happier than expected – Logan was just waiting for a lecture about spoiling Lily that never came.

"Don't think you're off the hook, buster." Rory reminded him at least twice. "Just because I may want a cute little doggy to put in outfits that match Lily's doesn't mean I'm not angry at you. I'm very angry." She paused for a moment, and then added, "Grr."

"Grr!" Lily repeated from her carseat. "Puppy say Grr!"

"Hey, Princess, did you hear your mommy? We're going to buy a dog! A puppy just like in the book!"

Lily realized what he was saying and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ace, am I allowed to 'grr' now?" Logan asked after a moment.

"Why?"

"We're at my parent's house."

"Fine, but only once."

"Grr."

"I do it better than you." Rory informed him.

"Do not."

"Do too. Grr. See? So much better."

"You, my dear Ace, are sadly mistaken. Grr. See? I am so much more skilled in 'grr'-ing."

"Grr! Grr!" Lily shouted from the back.

"Okay, come on, Princess. Let's go inside." He helped Lily out of her seat and together the three walked to the door and rang the bell.

"Good evening," The maid said as she opened the door. "May I take your coats?"

"Grrr!" Lily replied. Logan held a hand to his forehead. This was going to be a very, very long night.

They walked into the living room, where Gavin was sitting on the floor with mini toy trucks. Honor looked from the couch at Logan and Rory.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed happily, standing up and rushing over to hug them. Once the enthusiastic 'Hellos' were finished, she turned her attention to Lily.

"Aww, that dress is soooo sweet on you, Lily!" She cooed. Lily smiled and hugged her aunt. "Gavin, come here and say hello to your cousin." Honor called to the five year old on the carpet.

Gavin stuck out his tongue. "Gavin!" Honor scolded, "Come say hello or I'll take away your trucks!"

Gavin stood up and sulked over to where his mother and cousin stood, a pout on his face. "Good evening, Lily." He said, his voice completely monotonous.

Lily waved her fingers at him. "'Lo." She replied. That was her form of greeting. Whenever someone came or left, she said 'lo'. Logan and Rory assumed it was an abbreviated form of 'hello', and found it so cute that they didn't bother to correct her.

Gavin stuck his tongue out again and raced back to his trucks before Honor could say anything.

"Sorry about him." Honor apologized to Rory and Logan, "He's been like this for the past couple of weeks. I wanted him to see a therapist, but Josh thought it was just a phase he's going through. He'll get over it soon."

"He's always been like that…" Rory muttered under her breath so that only Logan could hear. Logan nudged her side, though he had to agree. Gavin was by nature a sulky, insolent kid.

He would have struck up a conversation with Honor if Shira didn't enter the room. "Rory, Logan." She greeted them stiffly, kissing each on the cheek. She still hadn't entirely warmed up to Rory, but she was tolerating it, and had accepted the fact that Rory was going to stay. Besides, Rory was quite polite, intelligent and very pretty, and didn't give Logan a bad image by being his wife.

She greeted Lily more warmly, giving the toddler a hug and kiss. "Hello, Lily!" She cooed. "How's my little granddaughter doing tonight?"

"Goo', fank 'oo." Lily replied carefully. She and Logan had practiced that last week when they had to go to a charity luncheon. Apparently, old rich people loved toddlers even more if they talked, just like infants loved toys more if they made noise.

"Oh! That's just precious!" Shira cooed. "She's absolutely adorable. Now, dinner is to start in five minutes, so let's proceed to the dining room. Mitchum will join us shortly. Honor, is Josh coming?"

Honor shook her head. "He got tied up at work last minute. Just me and Gavin tonight."

Shira nodded, and walked her family to the table. When they got there, they noticed that neither Gavin nor Lily was with them.

"I'll go and get them." Logan volunteered. Shira nodded, giving him permission, and he walked back into the room to a rather… odd sight.

Lily's hands were covered in a pair of gray socks, and she was tugging on one with her mouth to pull it off.

"Lily!" Logan called. "Why is there a sock in your mouth?"

Still fascinated with trying to remove it from her hand, Lily's free arm shot out to point at Gavin.

Logan looked at the small child expectantly.

"She touched my twucks! No one can touch my twucks 'cept me, so I putted socks on hew hands so she couldn't touch'em!" He explained in an agitated manner.

Logan walked over and removed the socks from Lily's hand and pressed them firmly to Gavin's.

"Please do not put your socks on your cousin's hands ever again." He told the boy in a fairly menacing voice. "Or I will make sure your mother takes away all of your trucks."

Gavin nodded, face full of fright. "So'wy." He replied after a moment with downcast eyes. Logan sighed. Gavin really wasn't that bad a kid, just a bit spoiled. Logan supposed he was much the same at that age.

"It's okay. You want to ride on my back to the table?" He asked.

Gavin nodded happily, all fright forgotten, and climbed onto Logan's back. Logan hoisted Lily up in his arms and carried the two to the table, both of them giggling happily.


	8. A striped one with dares and a contest

**Author's Note (Please read): **Hello hello hellos! I added some happy fluffy sweet Rogan-ness to the beginning of this chapter because I wanted to. Hope you like it! Also, thank you to 'A person who hates your story' and 'Me', who flamed me. Though I was kinda sad that people think I suck at writing, I appreciate your feedback. If you could say WHY you hated my writing, I'd really love it. And don't worry, the pain's almost over, I'm nearly done this story:P Oh and also, if you are reading this, 'a person who hates your story', you might want to consider checking your own grammar and spelling before you insult mine. I find it kinda hard to take feedback from someone who clearly has difficulty doing what I'm trying to do. Write. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and don't hesitate to tell me if it sucks, because I will gladly stop! Enjoy!

A striped one with dares and a contest

Logan looked at the birthday cake with three candles, his eyes clouded over in thought.

"Hey." Rory came over, touching his arm lightly.

"Oh, hey." Logan shook himself out of his reverie and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist so that he was standing behind her.

"Watcha thinking about?" Rory asked, staring into his eyes, her own wide and bambi-like.

He chuckled softly. "I just can't believe she's three. I mean, yesterday she wasn't even two hours old, and I was holding her for the first time…" He said into her ear.

Rory smiled. "Time passes by quickly. Think about it, soon we'll be stopping her from sneaking off to a boy's house through the window."

"Have I been a good father?" Logan asked suddenly. It had been bothering him for a while. Rory looked up at him, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Yes." She said, recovering quickly.

Logan smirked. "Just yes? No comments, no nothing? Just yes."

"You've really amazed me." Rory said. It didn't seem like much, but the conversation nearly had her crying with a mix of emotions.

"Really?"

"Really and truly." She leaned her head up to look at him, and he bent his down to kiss her.

They broke apart and there was a slight pause.

"Rory?"

"Hm?"

"Is she really going to try and sneak out through the window?"

Rory laughed.

Meanwhile, just meters away from the couple, Finn sat once again with Lily, there eyes locked in concentration.

"I could do this forever, Whoozit." Finn said, narrowing his eyes but not closing them.

Lily stuck her tongue out, all the while staring at the Australian.

"Ah ha! Don't try breaking my concentration, love. I will win this, you know. I am the KING of staring contests!"

Lily raised her eyebrows to the ceiling in disbelief, something she had seen her father do after her mother said something crazy many times. "I'm win." She told Finn.

They stared at each other for another moment before Lily suddenly pointed to a nearby couch.

"Wook, Finnee! Wook!" She screeched. 'Finny' turned around, blinking in the process. Seeing nothing, he turned his head back to the face of a very smug looking three year old.

"I wonned." She said triumphantly.

"Ah, yes, but you cheated. Cheating is bad, because it's cheating. So you lose."

"Fiinnee!" She said plaintively, "You teached me!"

"But for the sake of my argument, would you mind terribly if I pretend I didn't? As I was saying, you should technically lose, but I am a very nice pretend uncle, and so I decree you the winner. And as promised, I said if I won I would eat my sock, so eat my sock I will." Finn pulled off one of his brown socks and put a tiny corner in between his teeth. "There. Yech. I ate my sock."

Lily giggled.

"You think it's funny, do you? Well, I dare you to eat your sock. Has your mommy explained dares to you?"

Lily nodded. Mommy had dared Daddy to go talk to Miss Patty when they were visiting Lorelai, who insisted Lily call her Supermommy (grandmother makes me feel old, she had said, and I am even super-er than your mommy, so why not?). Daddy never liked talking to Miss Patty.

"Well then? Do you, Miss Lorelai Emily Honor Huntzberger agree to accept my dare?"

Lily nodded determinedly, took off her stripey sock, and crammed it into her mouth. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Logan and Rory finished the discussion they were having and looked over at the birthday girl.

"Finn." Logan groaned. Nothing else needed to be said.


	9. Epilogue: And so the genes kick in

**Author's Note: **Le voila! The end! I hope you liked the story. Sorry it took so long to update, I have exams (Agh! Exams!) and studying is very time consuming. So thanks once again to all my lahvely readers and reviewers. There's a twist to this chapter, and maybe even no sock! (gasp!) So read and enjoy, and drop a review with any comments on zee whole thing. Thanks!

Epilogue: And the genes kick in

Lily walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she clutched her plush bear with the other. She was wearing a polka dotted nightdress, and the small dog by her ankles donned matching hair bows and a collar. Logan looked up from the paper he was highlighting, fixing the girl with a stare that asked, 'What's the excuse this time?'.

"Foo couldn't sweep." She said with a yawn, walking over to the counter.

"Your dog couldn't sleep?" He stood up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk.

"Mmhmm." She replied with a nod. "She said she got a nightmawe, and that cookies and miwk would hewp." She explained, the slight lisp that four year olds have making her trip over her 'r's and 'l's.

Logan snorted back laughter as he pulled the cookie jar out from the cupboard. Lily climbed onto one of the barstools, placing her bear in the one next to her.

"Foo's a weally smawt dog." She explained as he poured milk into a brightly coloured plastic cup. "She aweady knows fwee twicks. Mummy hewped teach dem."

The small dog, white with grey and black spots, yipped from her spot at the base of the barstool. Logan handed her the glass of milk and a cookie.

"Hm. Well your mother is definitely a good dog-trainer, Princess. She taught your grandmother's dog how to dance on two legs."

Lily giggled, kicking her legs against the counter as she drowned her cookie in the milk. "Panka is funny." She said with a smile. She had called Paul Anka Panka since she was two. She shoved a bite of cookie into her mouth as Logan sat down in the seat next to the bear.

He began to read his paper again, vaguely aware that Lily was staring at him intently. "Watcha doin, daddy? She asked after a moment, her legs still beating against the counter.

"Just some work." He replied.

She nodded. "Mommy saided dat you wite wike she does." Rory had explained her job as a journalist to Lily several times, trying to make the little girl interested in the field.

"She's right." Logan said. "I'm a journalist, but I'm also the guy who runs the whole office."

"Wike Stinkhead?"

Logan rolled his eyes. Rory was in the habit of referring to her boss as 'Stinkhead', as he had a _slight _problem with body odour.

"Yes, a bit like Mr. Davies." He replied, stressing the man's name.

Lily nodded, simultaneously taking a sip of milk. She crammed the final bit of cookie into her mouth. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have anover cookie, pwease?"

"No." He replied instantly.

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Nope."

"Pweeeease?" She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and lower lip slightly protruding in a small pout.

"Sorry," He said with a laugh, "One cookie's enough. Want me to come tuck you in?"

Lily shook her head. "But Daaaddy! I'm not…ot… not even tiewd." She broke off at 'not' to yawn widely.

"I think you are."

She shook her head again. "It's not dat wate, daddy." She informed him, her brown curls bouncing as she continued to shake her head.

"Really? Look at the clock."

Lily squinted to try and read the numbers on the small digital clock near the end of the counter. Unable to, she reached out to grab it, kneeling forward on the stool.

"Careful, princess!" Logan said as she leaned even further on the table.

There was a brief pause, then a loud clatter as the clock fell to the ground. Logan looked up. He looked at the clock, broken on the ground. He looked at Lily, sitting on her stool with wide, innocent eyes.

Rory, hearing the clatter, walked into the room from the bedroom. "I heard a noise…" She said groggily with a stifled yawn. She stopped a step short of the clock, then caught a glimpse of Logan's absurdly amused face.

She bit her lip to stop from laughing, just as he began to laugh loudly. She joined him, leaving Lily very confused.

"Wha's so funny?" She asked. Logan just shook his head.

"Come on, Princess, let's get you to bed." He held out his hand and walked Lily and her plush bear back to her room.

After tucking her in, he walked back to the kitchen, where Rory was still laughing over the broken clock.

He slipped his arms around her waist, smiling so much she could almost hear it.

"And so," He said into her ear with a chuckle, "The genes kick in."

Fin.


End file.
